Wake Up Spencer!
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Short little one shot dedicated to NinjahGirl again. Happy birthday girly, hope you like it:D /Sam and Freddie try to film another Wake Up Spencer segment, with surprising results. Seddie./


_heyyyy guys. So, I got a review on my last story that really made me smile, from someone called NinjahGirl. She's always reviewing my stories and she's so lovely. I wrote a fic for her last birthday, and it's her birthday again soon I believe, so I decided to write her another fic just to show her how thankful I am for her support. You're a babe! Hope you have a lovely birthday, NinjahGirl, lots of love jodie;)x x x_

* * *

'C'mon guys, we need one more idea for the show tomorrow!' Carly insisted, nagging a half asleep Sam with a pillow over her head, and a bored out of his mind Freddie who was sitting the other end of the couch with Sam's feet in his lap.  
'Face it Carls, we're fresh out of ideas.' Freddie shrugged, messing with Sam's laces. 'I don't think we have any more creativity left in us.  
'What he said.' Sam muttered from underneath her pillow.  
'Whatever, I guess I'll just look in the comments. People always request stuff for the next show, so maybe there'll be an idea in there.' Carly sighed, turning back to the computer. She scrolled down the comments for a while until she let out a loud, 'Hey!'  
'What?!' Freddie demanded, her outburst having had made him jump.  
'Here's an idea! From someone with the screen name... "NinjahGirl".'  
'Wow, I love Ninja's.' Sam muttered from underneath her pillow.  
Freddie chuckled at the sleepy blonde. 'So what's the idea then?'  
'She writes, "Sam and Freddie haven't done a Wake Up Spencer segment in a while. I miss them! Can they do one soon please?" So d'you two wanna?'  
'Great idea!' Sam enthused from underneath her pillow. 'I love messing with Spencer. He's hilarious.'  
'Wanna do it tonight?' Freddie asked.  
'Sure. Just let me nap now and I'll be all set for recording tonight.' Sam said.  
'Kay, Princess.' He smiled, and Carly laughed as Sam started softly snoring.

* * *

Spencer lay snoring in his bed, unaware of what was coming. Sam and Freddie creplt silently into his room, trying to avoid all the strange items littering his floor.  
'Okay, I've got the camera all set up on his desk.' Freddie whispered. 'It's recording, let's go.'  
'Hey guys. So, a user named "NinjahGirl" requested we do another Wake Up Spencer segment. So this is for you, NinjahGirl.' Sam whispered to the camera, Freddie trying to stifle his laughter.  
'Spencer, your burger is ready!' Freddie said, making Spencer sit up in bed.  
'What? Where?' Spencer said in his sleep, turning his head as if he was looking around.  
'Please proceed to window 2, where you will be given your food.' Sam said in a deep man's voice.  
'I don't, car...' Spencer mumbled, grabbing in the air for what he thought was a steering wheel.  
'That'll be one thousand dollars sir.' Freddie said, and Spencer spluttered in his sleep.  
'One thousand-'  
'If you don't pay you'll be arrested.' Sam interrupted Spencer, trying hard to fight her laughter.  
'I don't wanna go to jail again.' Spencer sleep-spoke.  
'He was in jail?!' Freddie whispered to Sam, his eyes wide.  
'Knowing Spencer, probably a one time thing overnight or something.' She shrugged back.  
'Okay, let's carry on.' Freddie whispered, turning back to the snoozing Spencer.  
'Spencer, why aren't you dressed, you're late for the wedding!' Sam demanded, trying really hard not to laugh.  
'The wedding?' Spencer asked in his sleep.  
'Yeah, you're the vicar, remember?' Freddie chuckled.  
'Start the vows!' Sam laughed.  
'Do you Freddie, take Sam to love and hold-' Spencer rambled in his sleep.  
'Wait, WHAT?' Sam interrupted him. 'Did he just-'  
'Just go along with it!' Freddie hissed. 'Yes, I do.' He smirked, turning back to Spencer.  
'And do you Sam, take Freddie, to be your husband for to love and cherish?' Spencer yawned, still dozing.  
'Yeah, Sam, do you?' Freddie smirked, raising his eyebrow at her.  
'I, I... This is stupid.' Sam said, crossing her arms.  
'Why are you getting so defensive, Sam? Hiding feelings for me, are we?'  
Spencer fell back onto his pillow and resumed snoring.  
'Shut up, Freddie, you're such a nub.'  
'You're not denying it, though. Why won't you fake marry me for the sake of this video?'  
'Because I...' She turned to look at the camera. 'Ugh, turn the damn thing off!' She growled, storming towards it and pushing it to the ground, so the video ended.

* * *

Carly finished watching the video, and laughed.  
'Obviously that video is unusable, so I guess we'll just have to scrap that idea.' Sam shrugged, from her beanbag.  
'No way, the show starts in 2 minutes and this is all we've got. Plus, it's comedy gold!' Carly giggled.  
'What?! No!' Sam argued.  
'Problem Puckett? Is the great Sam actually scared of what people might think?' Freddie smirked.  
'Of course not.' Sam spluttered, giving him evil eyes, but backing down nonetheless.  
'Comon, we've gotta start the show!' Carly giggled, rolling her eyes.

* * *

'And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you get when Sam and Freddie get cranky with eachother during a segment!' Carly laughed, when the clip had ended.  
'AHA!' They heard a voice shout from behind them, from where Spencer had emerged from backstage. 'I PLANNED IT!'  
'WHAT?!' Sam demanded, furiously.  
Spencer backed away a little, but continued to explain. 'Well, I overheard you guys talking about how you were going to do the segment, and I never get a good night's sleep when you two mess with me. So I decided to get my own back. I was only pretending to be asleep the whole time. AND I GOT SAM TO GET ALL FLUSTERED ABOUT SEDDIE WHICH MEANS IT'S REAL AND I CAN ONCE AGAIN SHIP YOU TWOOOOOO.' He yelled happily, like a child.  
'Spencer!' Freddie exclaimed. 'Wait- You... You 'ship' me and Sam?!'  
Spencer froze in embarrasment. 'Er... Nope...' He ran out of the room, and left the three to their webcast.  
'I'm gonna kill him!' Sam screamed, Carly holding her back.  
'Why? Cause you know that that video proved you still have feelings for me?' Freddie laughed.  
'It proved NOTHING! I'm just gonna teach Spencer that you can't try to mess with me and get away with it!' Sam growled.  
'You need to calm down.' Freddie laughed.  
'I AM IN NO WAY CALM!' Sam shouted.  
'Carly, hold my camera.' Freddie sighed, which meant Carly had to let go of Sam to grab it, and point it at Freddie and Sam.  
Sam tried to run for the door, but Freddie caught her at the last second, whirling her around and pushing her against the door so he could kiss her.  
She was rigid with shock at first, but then she relaxed and got into it, responding eagerly, and running her hands through his hair.  
Carly awkwardly turned the camera back around to her face. 'And er... This has been iCarly! ...I think...'

* * *

_i really hope you liked this NinjahGirl! Happy birthdayyyyy:D_


End file.
